Caught In The Crossfire
by supercellchaser
Summary: "Their father had been the only one to ever have shared a long car trip with Sam and Dean, until Sam suggested that Castiel join them on a trip from Maine to Nevada. If only he had said no." Sam/Castiel Humor/Tiny Bit 'O Angst.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Although it would be nice to own Sam and Castiel. I'd force them to make out while I watched. Lol Yeah I'm that type of freak. :-)

I wuvles Sastiel! SASTIEL!

Reviews are good. They bring more Sastiel!

Sam and Dean would not deny that they did not get along on long car rides. They had driven their father batty more times then they could count while driving cross country during their childhood. John Winchester practically owned "Don't make me stop this car."

It always gave the brothers something to laugh about afterwards but during the trips…God help whoever gets in the crossfire.

They argued about everything under the sun. From hunts, to food, to girls, to movies, to the loudness of the others breathing. They fought about relevant, mature topics and they fought about sensitive topics. They fought about immature, topics that were so random, neither Winchester knew what it was about.

Their father had been the only one to ever have shared a long car trip with Sam and Dean, until Sam suggested that Castiel join them on a trip from Maine to Nevada. If only he had said no.

Castiel sometimes found himself amused at the Winchester boys. They partook in brotherly banter that could bring a smile to any face, borrowed or not, but Castiel had never come close to witnessing the massacres that took place when the boys drove for more than a few days straight. He was really regretting his agreeing to come along for the trip but Sam had practically begged him.

"_Come on, Castiel! I need someone else to talk to instead of Dean!"_

Dean had scoffed. _"Bull! I'm a joy to be around." _

Sam had just rolled his eyes and set Castiel with a puppy dog look that could break the toughest down. In an action that Castiel would regret deeply he agreed to tag along.

They fought about immature topics.

"You lie!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"LIES!"

"Shut up, you egotistical moron."

"I'll kick your…"

"Do you not think this conversation is getting to be a bit much?" Castiel spoke up quietly from the back seat of the Impala.

Dean shot him a glare through the rear view mirror and Sam crossed his arms.

"It's not my fault he's an idiot." Sam mumbled.

"What was that?" Dean fumed, slapping Sam on the back of the head. Sam slammed his palm into Dean's face and the car swerved, nearly careening off the road before Dean gained control.

"You moron! You could have killed us!"

"Maybe if you weren't so slow you could keep the car under control. Don't blame me because you can't drive."

"So help me God, Sam…"

"Enough!" Castiel barked. "Are you two not old enough to work past this?"

Sam scoffed. "Maybe if he would shut the fu…"

"Sam!"

Sam fell silent at Castiel's warning.

"You should shut up, you cun…."

"Dean!"

"What are you, 'Mommy Cas' now or something?" Dean grumbled.

"If you two will continue to behave as children, then yes. I suppose I am." Castiel asserted.

"Whatever." Both boys mumbled. Sam picked up a book and Dean focused on the road. One day into the trip and Castiel was already regretting looking into those dreaded puppy dog eyes.

They fought about sensitive topics.

"I just feel like I don't even know you sometimes, Sam." Dean said quietly.

"I told you I was sorry." Sam whispered, holding back tears. Castiel didn't know what to say. It hurt him to see Sam so upset but this was a very personal topic. He felt as though he was intruding.

"You're always sorry." Dean replied, his voice rising.

"You were sorry every time you and dad fought! You were sorry when you left us for Stanford! You were sorry when you picked a fight with dad right before he died! You were sorry when you chose a demon over me and you were sorry when you went all monster…" Dean trailed off, his eyes widening. He hadn't meant to verbalize that thought.

Sam's body tensed as did Castiel's, and Sam turned from Dean to stare glassily out the window. Castiel took a deep breath, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam jerked away.

"You know what, Dean? If you think I am so awful why don't you pull this piece of crap over and I'll leave. 'Cause God knows you don't need me!"

Dean's jaw clenched. "Sammy, I didn't mean…"

"No! You did mean it! Let me out!" Sam yelled, reaching for the door handle, even as the car still sped down the road.

Castiel jumped forward and grabbed Sam's hand, stopping him from opening the door. Dean smacked his hand on the steering wheel out of anger.

"Are you crazy, Sammy?"

"Yes! Haven't we already come to terms with this?" Sam yelled back a single tear dropping down his pale cheek.

"Both of you be quiet now!" Castiel roared, still clutching Sam's hand. He knew if they continued to speak, it would only intensify the hurt. "Sam, come back here. Give yourselves some space."

Sam shook his head, attempting to pull away from Castiel's grip. Having none of that, Castiel manhandled a struggling Sam into the back seat, setting him firmly on the seat beside him. "You will listen to me." He whispered firmly, gripping Sam's face in his hands. The unshed tears in Sam's eyes were terrible to look at. Sam only jerked away, turning his body away from the angel, towards the window.

Dean's eyes met Castiel's through the rear view mirror and Castiel's glare sent him the stern message to stay quiet and keep his eyes on the road. Dean quickly wiped his own lone tear.

Castiel didn't make Sam turn around, he only sat quietly beside him, a gentle, comforting presence. Before long, Sam turned over, pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder. Castiel said nothing as he smoothed Sam's hair back and soothingly rubbed his back.

They fought about completely random topics that made no sense whatsoever.

"Dude, Tinky Winky was the coolest Teletubby and you know it."

"That purple moron was a disgrace. Lala could kick he slash she's butt."

"Tinky Winky was a guy."

"It carried a purse!"

"So?"

"What guy does that?"

"I don't know, but he's still better than all the Teletubbies, and the little vacuum thing."

"The vacuum could have murdered the Teletubbies within ten seconds."

"Could not. Tinky Winky would kill it first."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would…"

"Enough!" Castiel screamed. Sam snorted.

Castiel survived the trip. How, he did not know but after what seemed like years they reached Nevada, Castiel practically ripping the door off to escape.

Dean shuffled into the motel room they had just purchased, while Castiel leaned heavily against the side of the Impala. Sam smiled gently and wrapped the angel in his arms.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled, a smile on his face still. "I know we can get a bit…out of hand when cooped up for awhile."

Castiel laughed and gently kissed Sam's temple. "Yes. I will not be doing that again very soon."

Sam snorted into the angel's shoulder. "It was nice having you there though. It was actually a lot better than usual road trips. Thanks for being there."

Castiel melted. For all the horror he had faced on the long, grueling trip he suddenly would do it all over again if it was for Sam.

"Only for you, Sam. Only for you."

Reviews bring on more Sastiel!


End file.
